fear_gta_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Saints Row
The Saints Row Enterprises and International Trade is a Global small business in both "legal" and illegal work. With a Gunrunning Ballistics Division and International Relations Division. The Business was formed with the help of FIB Agent Ross and Agent Garrison on a plan to pacify local and international illegal businesses by giving them harder competition to control the illegal market. Myen Mason is the boss and one of the founders of Saints Row, along with Austin Walker and Elijah Lopez. 2017: The stocks of the Saints Row buisness domestic was at a all time low during the Gunrunning Shipments in San Andreas which required a Loan sum of 8,000,000$ from the foreign branch which put it into debt. In mid-2017, The CEO of the International trade Austin Walker was kidnapped by the Santa Blanca Cartel as a scandal to get money from Saints Row. The plan for the Santa Blanca failed and the cartel was crushed by the domestic CEO's of Saints Row and the FIB. As of late 2017 the stocks are holding out with the help of the smuggling runs across San Andreas. On October 30th, 2017. The CEO's of the busniess set out to Russia to assist Austin in the Russian Wilderness to move cargo across dangerous terrain. Downfall of Saints Row, Doomsday threat: In December 2017, The Saints Row attempt a dangerous deal to boost profits in the business with nuclear missiles. Putting Los Santos and American Soil in danger with an unknown threat to blame Saints Row for the disaster. The FIB agents quickly find out and accuse the Saints Row as a threat to the Nations Security to start WW3. The Saints Row without knowing where to turn, meet with Lester Crest once again to meet Avon Hertz. A multi-billionaire willing to help the Saints Row in their time of need with special experimental vehicles and equipment supplied by his IAA agents. At this point the Saints Row CEO's cant trust nobody, nor the FIB agents not even their own business heads. 2018: After the threat was over, The business opened up a weapons manufacturing branch ran by Elijah Lopez, the Saints Row Ballistics Technology, which have a strong partnership with Vom Feuer Gun Manufacturers from Vienna, Austria. Austin is known from making several deals here with weaponry as a International Ambassador for the business. The Saints Row meet with Gay Tony, a club owner from Liberty City. He makes a deal with Saints Row to run his clubs in Los Santos and manage goods through them. 2019: In October 2018, Myen Mason left with the FIB because the FIB stopped funding the business of the Saints Row. A new unknown FutureTec business has taken over the scene of Los Santos Releasing Future prototype hover vehicles and Laser weaponry. That means all lines of business for the Saints Row are being scrapped. Elijah and Austin are then given released to their normal lives with their families. Elijah goes back to Paleto Bay with his family and Austin goes to his foreign countries to live with his. Zarek is still attending the new entertainment show Arena War. Myen Mason leaves to be protected by the FIB. Unknown of what hes doing, He vanishes from the scene. Myen makes a return in Mid-2019. With the company still discommissioned, Myen sells his last stash of weaponry overseas to make money to celebrate with his crew at the brand new opening of the Casino and Resort. The Offshore Funds and Reboot of Saints Row Near the end of August, Elijah gets notified by Austin that the Saints Row Offshore funds from the Heist become available to claim for use in Los Santos. Elijah informs Myen about the news and they discuss in his office on ways to finance it to the business, they invest in cargo again. Elijah restarts S.R Ballistics by redistributing weapons from the bunker and using the nightclub business to distribute and collect the product with the support from the WZG and LSDR product. Once again the business is back together and reunited, and with the new funds the business is finally running on its own.